Serena Finds Her Skill
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Serena wishes she was good at least one thing


**Hi Moonies, I don't know about you, but I always thought it was never fair that the other girls have a skill that they excel in except for poor Serena. Mina can play volleyball and sing, Amy is an excellent swimmer and masterful at chess, Raye can ski and sing as well, and Lita is a great cook and is a fantastic ice skater. Well enough, I think it's about time that Serena got her own skill don't you think?**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Oh by the way, I will continue "Don't Touch That Dial" so don't worry**

**Sailor Moon: Serena Finds Her Skill**

**By Tuxedodude**

Serena was walking by the Crown Arcade and noticed it was packed. "I wonder what's going on?"

She went inside to check out what all the fuss was about. "What's going on." Her friend Molly walked up. "Check it out Serena, Lita is on TV." Serena stared at her with wide eyes. "Funny she never mentioned anything to me about it."

(Flashback)

"Oh and by the way guys, I'm gonna be on a cooking competition on TV on Saturday so please watch okay." Lita said proudly. The others were so excited for her, except for Serena who was asleep on the table.

(end flashback)

Serena decided not to watch the competition on TV. "She's probably gonna win it anyway." She left the arcade leaving a confused Molly behind.

Serena continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Everyone is so good at something except me." she thought. "You're pretty good at being a champion of justice if you ask me." Serena turned around and saw Darien. Her eyes twinkled. "Oh Darien, you always know the right things to say." Suddenly her smile went away leaving a blank stare. "But no one knows that I am really Sailor Moon. I want to be able to do something that Serena Tsukino can do that other people would recognize."

Time passed, Darien took Serena to a McDonald's nearby. Serena couldn't resist buying a happy meal because they featured Sailor Moon toys. "Darien, do you think I have any special skills." The tall man just scratched his head. "Oh uh... I'm sure you do probably." Serena just stared at him. "What do you mean probably?"

Darien realized he said the wrong thing. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that." Serena eyes narrowed. "Then what did you mean?" Darien started to panic. "Oh look, it's such a lovely day, why don't we go for a boat ride at the park." Serena just sighed. "No, I think I'll just go home now." she stood up and left. Darien just shook his head. "Way to go Chiba." he thought to himself.

Serena went to her room and started to look at the pictures on her dresser. One was of Mina with her Volleyball team after winning a tournament. Another on was of Raye, skiing down a mountain with Chad. She looked at yet other one of Amy after winning a swim meet. And Finally she saw one of Lita Skating at the rink when she lept into the air. "They are all sooooooo wicked cool." She lied down on her bed, still thinking at all of their accomplishments.

The next day all the girls were climbing up the steps to the Cherry Hill Temple. Everyone except Serena. "I can't believe she's not here yet." Raye said. "Raye, we're not even in the temple yet and your already complaining." Mina answered. Raye just shook her head and raised her arms. "I still don't see why you always believe she is going to be here on time. "And what about you?" Lita asked. "You live here and you're just getting here after a day of shopping." Raye just stared at her. "Ah, but at least I made it here before..." Before she could finish they all saw Serena inside Raye's room sitting on the floor near the table.

"Hi guys, why are you in shock?" Amy was the first to speak up. "Serena, you got here before us."

Serena looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what to we mean?" asked Raye. "You have never once in the history of our Sailor Scout meetings been here before any of us." Serena just stared to the floor. "I admire all of you." The girls just stared at her after she made that statement. "I mean all of you are real good at something, Mina you're a wicked cool volleyball player and I know that one day you'll become a famous idol."

"Amy, you are so smart and you are a natural swimmer, and your chess skills are out of this world."

"Raye, they way you ski down the mountains is astonishing. And I also know that you will become the best priestess in history."

"And finally you Lita, I know you will own your own restaurant, and even if you don't you could always become a professional Ice skater."

They others looked at her with worry. "Serena?" Mina asked. "Me, I'm just a no talent klutz." a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm ashamed to admit this but... I'm jelous of all of you."

Silence filled the room. Serena raised her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." Mina sat next to her. "It's us who should apologize Serena." Serena stared at her blond hair friend. "Why? I'm the one who said I was jelous."

"But I guess we weren't making it easy for you by showing off our skills. Raye added. "If I was in your shoes, I'd guess I'd be pretty jelous too." Serena just smiled. "Even after what I said you never really get mad at me."

"We love you Serena, we will never ever abandon you." Amy said

"Yeah, even if you don't have any skills." List added which made Serena frown. "Way to go Lita." Raye said. "Serena I didn't mean..." Serena just stood up. "No it's okay Lita" she paused for a moment. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll skip this meeting today." She walked off as the others stared at Lita with narrow eyes.

Serena was walking once again in front of the Crown Arcade, only this time she decided not to enter. As she walked by she noticed a music store. "Guess it couldn't hurt to check it out."

Inside she saw all kinds of instruments, trumpets, clarinets, saxophones, but one thing caught her eye. She stared at a set of drums, for some reason she could resist to sit on the stool behind them.

"So you play the drums?" a store clerk asked. "Who me?" Serena asked back. The store clerk nodded his head. "No, I don't." The clerk just gave Serena a confused look. "Then why are you twirling the drumstick?" Serena saw her hand and indeed she was twirling it. "Wow." Serena put the drumstick down. The clerk picked it up. "Why don't you give it a shot."

Meanwhile, the girls decided to go and look for Serena, especially Lita who felt bad about what she said. "I'm getting real worried." Mina said. "Yeah we've looked everywhere..." Raye started but was silenced by a sound of drums playing. "Do you guys hear that?" Lita asked. Amy was astonished. "I think somebody is playing the drums." Mina was excited. "Well whoever it is he sounds like he's been playing for years."

The girls knew that there was a music shop near the arcade so they decided to check it out. They were amazed by the group of people that were outside. "She's amazing" one woman said. "Such skill."said a man. "She is definitely a professional." said another woman.

"Can you get a clear shot of her Lita?" asked Raye. Lita tried standing on her toes, she may be tall but even she had trouble looking inside. "I think I can just about see who it is." Lita's mouth went wide open when she saw who it was playing the drums. "Guys you are never gonna believe this."

"What, who is it?" pleaded Raye. "Yeah is it someone we know." Lita just stared at them. "Oh yeah you know her all right." Mina look frustrated. "Well who is it?" Lita just smiled. "It's Serena."

"WHAT!" The other three said. They could believe that the one who was playing the drums like a professional was none other than Serena.

Inside Serena, was a master, pounding away at the drums like she had been playing them all her life. When she was finished, the crowd inside the store, and everyone who was outside cheered. "You my young lady are a natural." said the store clerk. "Thank you." Serena said with a blush. "So." started the clerk. "I'm assuming you don't have your own drum set." Serena just shook her head. "No, I just know my dad wouldn't let me have one."

"Tell you what, I have a drum set in the back, why don't you come in and play it any time you want Miss..." Serena's eyes widened. "Tsukino... Serena Tsukino, but you can call me Serena." The clerk Smiled. "Okay Serena, They're are a lot of drum competitions coming up, and I would sure like you to enter them. Serena had never felt happy, all this time there was a hidden talent inside her just waiting to come out.

As she left the store the other girls ran up to her. "Serena that was the most amazing thing I ever saw." Mina said. "You sure know how to handle those drums." added Lita. "Looks like are good at something after all meatball head." Snickered Raye, but Serena knew she was just messing with her. "I am so proud of you Serena." Amy said. "We all are." said the other three girls in unison. "As am I." Serena smiled and turned around to see Darien. "Yeah Darien." Serena started. "It looks like I probably had some talent after all." Darien just blushed. "You're not gonna let the remark go anytime soon are you?" Serena hugged him tightly. "Maybe if you buy us ALL dinner, I might forget."

Time passed, on Serena's dresser was a new picture, it was all the girls and Darien, in the middle Serena was holding a trophy that said... first place.

**THE END**

**I know you might be surprised that I gave Serena mad drum skills please review and let me know what you think. Now the other girls have at least one more skill that they're good at, how about some suggestions on what other skill we can give Serena 'kay.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
